


Snowing/gosh one-shots

by Cosxmo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosxmo/pseuds/Cosxmo
Summary: A bunch of snowing and gosh one-shots. This is just a few stories I’ve had in my head and wanted to write down. I might do some multi chapters but mostly one-shots. Fluff only





	1. Mornings | Gosh

Josh lay in bed admiring the view in front of him, his gorgeous wife Ginny. As the first rays of sun hit her face and his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t think it was possible to get more beautiful than she was but this did it. He gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. He wished he didn’t had to wake her, that they could just lay here together forever. 

He moved closer, slowly caressing the side of her face, and his lips touched hers. It was like a fire lit inside of him. He kissed her gently all over her face until he came back to her lips. This time he felt her lips gently responding to the kiss and he felt a small smile form on her lips. He pulled away and met the most gorgeous green eyes he’d ever seen. 

“Good morning beautiful.” he said with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss.  
“Morning.” she responded with a tired smile.  
“I have to leave for comic con in two hours.” he said with a slightly sad look in his eyes.  
“God, I just wish you could come with me.” he said.  
“Well if i were in the cast of manifest maybe i could but that’s not the case.” she said mocking him.  
“We could replace Athena with you, so you could play Grace.” he said jokingly.  
Ginny laughed. 

When Josh saw his beautiful wife smile he just couldn’t help himself. He crashed his lips into hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. Ginny was startled at first but she quickly responded with just as much passion. He moved away slightly to take off his shirt but as soon as he got it off they collided again. Ginny felt his muscular body hover over her. Just as he was about to take her clothes off they heard a call from one of the rooms.

“Looks like our son wants us to come.” Ginny said with a grin as she left the bed. Josh hurried out of the bed and grabbed her waist pulling her in for a crushing kiss before she could reach Oliver’s room. Her hands went around his neck. He gently pushed against the wall. Just as it started to heat up again they heard their son call again.  
“We’ll continue this later.” Josh said as he kissed her one last time and let go of her waist. Ginny let out a unsatisfied moan. 

They got Oliver and Hugo and went down to make breakfast. About an hour later they had left the kids at daycare and realized there were only 10 minutes before he had to leave.  
“I was kinda wishing for some goodbye sex this morning.” she moaned.  
“That makes two of us.” Josh responded. 

He placed his hands on her waist and slowly pushed her closer. They stood like that for a moment, in each other’s embrace. He then looked at the clock and realized he had to go. As he pulled away from her he saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew how hard this was for her and that she tried to keep a bright smile on to make him feel better. He put his hands on the sides of her face.  
“I’ll be home tonight and if you’re not asleep we could continue from this morning.” He said seductively.  
“I’ll be waiting.” she said with a smile. They kissed lovingly and as they finally had to part her gave her hand a final squeeze and let go, walking out of the door and got into his car.


	2. Guilt and loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a bit dark. Oops.  
> It’s about Ginny’s mom falling very ill, very fast. Ginny doesn’t wanna tell josh, who’s in NY filming for manifest, because she doesn’t want to be the reason he stops filming and everyone else in the cast has to rearrange their plans. 
> 
> There’s one week until josh is home and she tries to keep this secret. The kids are with a friend cuz she feels like she’s not in the right state of mind. 
> 
> I promise it’s fluff

Ginnys POV:

Ginny put down the phone as she sunk to the floor not being able to do anything, she’s in a trans. Her eyes are filled with tears as she hears the words over and over again: “mom is very ill, she might not make it. They don’t know what it is” said Melissa’s shaky voice through the phone.

Ginny called her friend Whitney to ask is she wanted to take the kids for a week or so. Of course she would. Ginny felt in no shape to take care of her kids and she didn't wanna alert them. 

Joshes POV:  
He was starting to get nervous as his wife hadn't answered his calls in 3 days.  
-Josh! it's time to film the next scene the director yelled.  
-Ill be there in a minute, he yelled back.  
Josh returned to the set and decided to not think about it, it’s probably nothing he told himself. As the day went by josh decided not to check his phone until the filming was done, about 3 hours. 

-So where do you guys wanna eat? Melissa said as she looked at the rest of the cast. They had decided to grab dinner together.  
\- I'm really craving some Indian food, said Athena.  
The others agreed

it wasn't until josh was outside the resturant he checked his phone and as the screen lit up he felt a chill going down his core. Ginnys' sister Melissa had called him 13 times! His thoughts were racing. Is Ginny okay? did something happened to her or the kids? but he was more worried his wife might be hurt, because why would her sister call if their kids were hurt. it makes no sense. His thoughts were interrupted by Athena calling him to come join them inside.  
-Josh cmon'! what are you doing, we don't wanna wait five and a half years for you, she said playfully and the others laughed.  
-I'll be right there, you can start ordering w/o me, Josh answered as he with shaky arms lifted his phone to his ear to call Melissa. He prepared himself for the worst. She answered.  
-Josh! what the hell? Why aren't you answering your phone? she said in a frantic voice.  
-huh? what happened, I've been busy.  
-well since I haven't been able to reach ginny since three days ago I thought you might be more cooperative. Melissas angry voice shouted through the speaker. A million thoughts raced thorough joshes mind, she hadn't been able to reach her either? why is she so angry. couldn't she just go to their house.  
-I- I don't understand what happened? why do you wanna reach her so bad? josh asked with fear in his voice as he walked further way from the restaurant.  
-Well since all this I just wanna make sure she's Oka, can you put her on the phone? is she okay, how is she coping? Melissa said.  
-What do you mean? he asked in an upset voice. why would she be with him? what had happened.  
-why do you think she's here with me? and why do you wanna know if she's okay?  
-oh... she haven't told you. Melissas voice echoed.  
-our mother is ill, the doctors don't know what it is. she won't make it, well that is if there won't be a miracle. you should go home to her, she how she's coping. Melissa said and just hung up.

Josh was paralyzed, she was ill and not just a little bit but DEADLY sick. And bis wife hadn't been called him. was she okay? his eyes were glossy as he jumped into his car and drove away w/o alerting the others. The next few hours went by in a blur. Packing his bag, getting on a plane and the drive to their house. He prayed she was okay, that she wasn't broken. He was angry, not with her but with himself. he should've been there! he should have been there for her to cry on his shoulder. why didn't her realize something was wrong. He kept blaming himself on the ride home. As he pulled up on the driveway he couldn't bring himself to walk in, he was scared of wha he might see. he didn't know if he could handle seeing his wife broke down. He was suppose to protect her and always make her happy. e stayed in the car for a few minutes that felt like hours.

Ginnys POV:  
I heard my phone ringing, I knew it was Melissa or josh, maybe both. I didn't know how long I had been laying here, just walking up to eat and/or drink something and go to the toilet. I finally reached for my phone and saw that my sister had called me 42 times, and my husband, who I love so very much and I want to tell had called and texted me total of 78 times. It had gone four days since my world had been thrown upside down. I need my husband but would he forgive me for not calling to tell him? maybe he can't come, I don't want to be a burden. she debated in her head. She missed her kids. Just as she was about to call josh she saw the photo of her mom on the photo wall. she just crumbled to the ground again, her knees to her chest and her back leaning against the foot of the bed. she didn't notice the door opening downstairs. She just felt a pair of muscular arm pulling her up and placing her in the bed, hugging her. she felt his breath again her ear, he was talking but she dint hear a word. She couldn't quite make out how he knew to come home, did he know what had happened? She slowly lifted her head and her green eyes met his blue orbs. He had a worried look on his face, he knew. his hands were caressing her arms and back, still holding her tight against his body. 

joshes POV:  
I walked through the door of my house, our house. it was dark and I couldn't hear anything. Where are the boys and my wife? I slowly went upstairs and saw that the boys rooms were empty and there was no sign of kids. Maybe they were away I thought. I would never doubt Ginnys' parenting skills. the floor squeaked as I walked, the closer I got to the big room, the more scared I got. I had absolutely no idea what I might find there. But the worst thing I feared was finding nothing and no one. I slowly opened the door and my heart broke at the sight in front of me. my wife was sitting again the end of our bed, knees to her chest and burying her head against her legs. I instantly hurried to her. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her gently to the bed. The I just sat there kissing her head, whispering that it was gonna be okay in her ear. I felt her arms going around me. After some time in the same position she lifted her head and her piercing green eyes met mine. I told her how I found out what happened to her mom. My eyes were watering as I said:  
-I'm so sorry for not coming sooner. She started to cry and said:  
-No! you don't get to do that, it's all my fault. I should've called you, it my fault. I just didn't want to bother you and the others in the cast.  
-Hey, I said as I lifted her chin so she looked at me.  
\- I love you more than anything in the world. even the kids don't get me wrong I love them to death but its a different kind of love. Honey I would do anything for you, don't blame yourself. If anything its my job to make you feel like you can call me anytime, and I obviously failed.  
-josh... I'm sorry, but don't ever doubt yourself, don't doubt how great of a husband you are. You are the best husband anyone can ask for. I love you so much. she answered. 

Nobody’s POV:  
they kept talking for a while, about why she didn't tell him and everything that happened in the last few days. 

Ginny’s POV:  
Joshes arms are around my waist holding me tight againts his chest. Tears are still filling my eyes as I put my head against his shoulder and let them fall. He’s stroking my back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. We had just agreed on visiting my mom this weekend and of course the kids would get to come home again. As I stopped crying josh gently lifted my chin so I was staring directly into his ocean eyes, even the slightest touch sent a force throughout my whole body. His hands went on the sides of my face as he told me:  
-Ginny, you’re to love of my life. When I met you I knew that it was you whom I’d want to spend the rest of my life with. I can’t live w/o you and if you’re ever sad, in a bad mood or if something has happened just call me... okay? His eyes full of love stared at me intensely.  
-I know... I know! I just don’t wanna be in the way. I love you so much and I’m afraid I’ll loose you. That I’m not hot enough or thin enough. It’s just... i said as a tear fell down my cheek. Josh quickly wiped it away with his thumb.  
-nothing you could do would ever make me leave you. I don’t care if you wanna loose or gain weight. I don’t care if you look like Victoria secret models or like a normal person! You’re the one I want and I love every part of you. Never forget that. He said.  
Josh slowly lowered his head and met her lips. At first it was sweet and slow. But it started to heat up pretty fast. Their tongues dueling, his hands unclasping her bra. Clothes were flying everywhere and giggles and love-filled moans filled the room. Josh gently pushed into her in a slow pace, ever so gently kissing her lips, neck and chest. Her nails digging into his back as she was close to the edge. As they came at the same time he collapsed on top of her, gently brushing away a stray of hair from her face. She was glowing. He gently kissed her and moved to her neck starting on a hickey. She laughed lovingly, still out of breath from coming down from their high. They payed like that for the rest of the night. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms. Josh turned the lights out and pulled her closer to his chest kissing her forehead. Saying “I love you so much, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me” he hoped she knew how much he loves her. And she did, she feels the excact same way. He later fell asleep after watching his beautiful wife laying next to him, naked, with a few hickeys in her neck and still glowing from their night adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was dark at first but I really wanted to write something where josh is being super supportive and stuff.
> 
> I’m not that good at mature scenes oops

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this. It’s my first time writing anything especially in A03. Please note that English isn’t my first language so there might be a few errors.
> 
> Please leave suggestions In the comments :))


End file.
